Skandale / Gossip: Tanaka Reina
Tanaka Reina geboren: 11.11.1989 2003 Oktober 2003 brachte die Unit Aa! ihre erste Single "First Kiss" raus. Da es aber Beschwerden gab, weil die Mädchen sehr jung waren(Durschnittsalter: 11) und gesagt wurde, dass sie nicht verstehen, was sie singen, bekam die Gruppe im Fernsehen Auftrittsverbot. Kurz darauf wurde die Gruppe auf Eis gelegt.(Bis sie 2009 neu wiederbelebt wurde.) Lyrics zu "First Kiss": http://projecthello.com/cmisc/firstkiss.html 2006 Oktober 2006 veröffentlichte die Friday Bilder von Reina die sich mit einem Jungen in Tokyo Disneyland traf. Reina äußerte sich dazu und sagte, dass dieser ein Verwandter gewesen sei. Weitere Folgen gab es nicht. 2009 Ende Januar 2009 kam der Verdacht auf, dass Reina den Visual Kei Sänger MIYAVI datet. Reina wurde dabei fotografiert, wie sie ein Hotel verließ, etwas später kam MIYAVI ebenfalls aus diesem Hotel. (Anm.: Später im selben Jahr kam raus, dass MIYAVI geheiratet hat und seine Frau schwanger war.) 2010 Sommer 2010 brachte Morning Musume Member Reina ihre Fans in Sorge. Sie hat in ihem Blog schon öfter erwähnt, dass sie nichtmehr schlafen kann und sogar Halluzinationen hat! Sie updated ihren Blog oft um 2 oder 3 Uhr am Morgen. So hat sie z.B. am 02.06. gebloggt: "Heute will ich....früh ins Bett gehen....wünscht mir Glück!". Doch schon um 06:51 Uhr am Morgen schrieb sie: "Obwohl ich mich gerade erst hingelegt habe....stehe ich schon wieder auf. Ich bin so müde, hilfeee!" Am 11.06. schrieb sie: "Ich bin gestern schon Morgens um 5 ins Bett gegangen...aber ich konnte nicht schlafen. Diese Schlaflosigkeit nervt!" Am 15.08. schrieb sie sogar, dass es schon wieder Hell wurde als sie um 5 ins Bett ging, und schon um 8 wieder aufgewacht ist. Die Fans fragen sich natürlich, wieso sie nicht mehr schlafen kann. Vielleicht ist sie zu aufgedreht von der Arbeit? Vielleicht hat sie aber auch wegen ihrer Halluzinationen Angst einzuschlafen. Am 22.06. schrieb sie: "In letzter Zeit hat Reina Halluzinationen. Ihr wollt wissen was für Halluzinationen es sind...ich sehe Kakerlaken, immer, überall..." Sie schrieb auch, dass sie so groß wie Seeschnecken seien. Sie habe sie auch in ihrem Schrank gesehen, aber als sie sie eine Weile anschaute und sie sich nicht bewegten kam sie dann darauf, dass es Einbildung gewesen sein muss. Ihre Posts sind teilweise voll mit Kommentaren, dass sie zum Arzt gehen soll und sich ausruhen soll, damit sie nicht irgendwann auf der Bühne umkippt. Auf Anfrage sagten UFA nur "Es wurde nie erwähnt, dass es schlecht um ihre Gesundheit steht". Und auf die Frage, wieso sie denn dann so oft über ihre Schlaflosigkeit bloggt machte UFA den Anschein, als wüssten sie nichts davon. http://news.livedoor.com/article/detail/4958207/ Ob es nur übertrieben hochgepuscht wurde weil sie manchmal nicht schlafen kann oder ob es wirklich ein Problem ist kann sich nun jeder selbst denken. Idole werden wohl öfter mal einige schlaflose Nächte haben, aber es nun wirklich ein Grund ist sich große Sorgen zu machen kann man nicht sagen. September 2010 Datet Reina den Sänger Maekawa Hiroki? Die Gerüchte, dass Reina ihren 4 Jahre älteren Co-Star in der Show “Uta no Rakuen“ datet, entstanden wegen der sehr ähnlichen und zeitnahen Blogeinträge. Da ich beide Blogs nicht wirklich verfolge muss ich das Beispiel eines anderen Fanblogs übernehmen. Die letzte Ähnlichkeit war, als beide über seltsame Wolken bloggten. Es sieht aus, als wenn sie mit einem Auto auf einem High-way unterwegs sind. Die Blogeinträge liegen 12 Minuten auseinander. 01.11.2010 Die Mitglieder Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi und Reina haben sich bei koreanischen Fans kräftig unbeliebt gemacht, als Reina das Foto(unten) in ihren Blog hochlud. Reina schrieb darunter sie machen Koreaner nach. Viele japanische Fans schrieben Sachen dazu wie: "Das ist nicht gut.", "Das kann ein Problem werden." oder "Lösch das schnell.". Inzwischen wurde der Post im Blog gelöscht. Zudem hörten Sayumi und Reina schlagartig auf zu bloggen. Am 04.11.2010 kam zuerst eine Entschuldigung von Sayu: "Sie waren kurz on und haben etwas getan, was einige Menschen beleidigen könnte. Ich möchte mich bei diesen Menschen entschuldigen. Ich werde aufpassen, sowas in Zukunft nicht wieder zu machen. Es tut mir leid." Sayu fing danach wieder an normal zu bloggen. Später am Tag kam eine Entschuldigung von Reina: "Ich habe zu der Zeit eine unangemessene Äußerung in meinem Blog gepostet, die Menschen unangenehm war. Das ist unentschuldbar. Von nun an werde ich nicht mehr solche Einträge machen. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung." Da Kamei Eri keinen eigenen Blog hat, schrieb sie über Reinas am 05.11.2010: "Ich möchte mich für das, was passiert ist, entschuldigen. Diese Aktion war ein Zeichen meiner Unreife. Es gab Leute, die dadurch verletzt wurden. Ich habe wirklich ein Chaos verursacht. Es tut mir leid. Wir bedauern, was wir getan haben, und wir werden darauf achten, es nicht wieder zu tun. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Später hat Reina auch wieder angefangen normal zu bloggen, schrieb aber dass sie zuerst überlegt hatte damit aufzuhören. 2013 09.02.2013: Reina, die am selben Tag nicht zu einem Fanclub Event erschien, gab in ihrem Blog bekannt, dass bei ihr ein Zwölffingerdarmgeschwür festgestellt wurde. Sie schrieb, dass die Schmerzen kiommen und gehen und sie Medikamente dafür bekommen hat.